heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-21 Waking Angel
Everyone is assembled in the garage, waiting for Professor Xavier, when Jean comes striding in instead, looking slightly harried. She's dressed in civilian clothing--just a friend going to check in on a friend. Honest. The private ambulance idling outside the gates of the mansion belies that, though. Hopefully they won't need it to get Warren back here. Jean yanks her ponytail tight and surveys her motley crew with a critical eye. Her 'ugh' isn't quite audible but her eyeroll is hard to miss. She's perpetually exasperated these days. "Really?" She asks Bobby with a raised eyebrow and a headtilt at Sam. "You think he's okay to come along? You didn't want to bring Hank, too? Fine, do what you want. I'm driving." She points at the luxury SUV she likes to drive lately. It's big and obnoxious with a hint of self-righteousness--it's a hybrid. "Get in. Let's just get this done." Kurt, at least, gets a bit of a smile from Jean. "Unless you want to drive, since you've been going so often." Bobby just shoots Jean an icy look at that reaction. He doesn't think now is the time for any of that. Straightening his shirt out, Bobby glances at Sam and Kurt and then takes a breath. He'd only been to visit Warren a few times thanks to the trouble at the mansion and getting turned away by the family but now he's prepared to freeze anyone that gets in the way this time. There's been too much going on that's got him way too stressed that he is going to do everything he can to make this right. To make this a win and help someone he cares about. He shuffles into the backseat, waiting for Sam to get in next to him. It's actually a surprise that Kurt is away from his friend's side for too long. He's become a fixture at the Worthington's residence, what with the candles lit, the Blessed Mother that sits in Warren's room, no doubt a comfort to Mrs. Worthington as much as it is a reminder that Warren's friends truly aren't all that different from anyone else. Even if they look like a blue demon. Kurt's showered and dressed again, and as he comes out, he catches the mini-tirade. Looking to Bobby and Sam, he grins, showing pointed teeth. He gets to drive! Holding a hand out for the keys, he nods, "Ja.. und I know the tricks to get us there quicker." Though.. no, no teleporting SUVs.. Sam doesn't say anything to Jean's snappishness, not until he slides in next to Bobby. "She's just worried," he says in a low voice, putting his arm around Bobby once he's buckled in. "She's filling in for the Professor, that's got to be hard." He looks far better than he did just recently. Jean lets Kurt have the keys. "Just don't lose the ambulance. We might need it. Either way, you won't have to make this run again." When she gets into the passenger seat, she glances a little apologetically into the back seat. "Glad you're feeling better, though, Sam." She's as mood-swingy as he is some days. The drive to the Worthington Estate is actually rather beautiful. The trees are brilliantly coloured, the countryside is picturesque all the way there. The estate itself is magnificent, seen as they come to the private road that leads to the house. And Kurt doesn't teleport once. Not even a little. The Worthington Estate is a large, expansive Mansion that is probably smaller than Xavier's, but not by much. The grounds are pristine and inside, the interior is just as lavish as the exterior. Mrs. Worthington, Warren's mother, is there to greet them. She is also impeccably put together even if she looks like she hasn't slept in, well, a month. When Kurt isn't in his room, she usually is...and sometimes she listens to the book-reading. The candles and religious icons are tolerated because she's basically at her wit's end for someone to do something. If a religious statue works, she'll take it! "Thank you all for coming...can I get you anything? Water? Cookies? We have some crudite..." her perfectly-manicured hands are wringing nervously. "Kurt, you know where his room is. Can I...help in any way?" She hesitates then, looking at Jean, "I promise that I won't tell anyone that any of you were here. Your secrets' are safe." Bobby just gives a small noise in reply to Sam, reaching up to pat his hand a moment. Jean's got him worried too but one friend in trouble at a time. Really he's just glad Scott is too boring (by Bobby standards) to get himself into trouble too. He looks around at the familiar Worthington estate, glad its Mrs. Worthington there. She lets him in when he comes to visit, the other ones not so much. "We're fine," he says, declining food and drink for now. Kurt comes through the door and bows at Mrs. Worthington, "Good evening.. und, I think cookies would be very nice, danke.." and looking back at the others, he gestures in the direction of Warren's room, his voice lowering as he's ready to take the hall, "It gives her something to do; something to keep her occupied. She is a very nice lady, und.. a mother who is very worried." Sam nods at Mrs. Worthington. "Thank you, ma'am," he says politely. People's mothers usually like him a lot. "I don't blame her for bein' worried. It's hard when your kids are sick, even a bad cold, and this is way past that." "We'll go on up and see what we can do for Warren," she says to Mrs. Worthington, managing a smile. She's not worried about secrets--that can be patched up later if necessary. "If you don't mind. I'd just like to observe him for a while, while his friends talk to him. It'll give me a better idea of how to proceed." Katherine Worthington smiles warmly at Kurt, "It's good to see you, Kurt. I'll get the cookies and bring them up." She seems almost relieved at that little thing to do. Warren's room is large, like pretty much every other room in the mansion, and is more like a suite than a single room. As an only child, he was most certainly spoiled. He's in his King-sized bed, hooked up to IV and monitor lines, but otherwise looks like he's just asleep...and maybe a little hungry. His wings are spread out and have also been well-cared for. A copy of 'The Two Towers' is on the bedside table as they made their way through 'The Fellowship of the Rings' already. Bobby shrugs a little. Normal and charming Bobby isn't home right now, stressed and worried Bobby in the driver's seat. When they get up to the room, Bobby looks Warren over and then to the others. He's just waiting to move along with the plan. Kurt enters, and rather than entering it the way one sometimes does a hospital room, he does so with a loud greeting to his prone friend. "Guten tag, Warren.. the sun is shining und your mother is bringing cookies in. This time, you have competition for them, as Jean, Sam und Bobby are here too." Approaching the bed, he takes the copy of 'The Two Towers' and moves it before he goes to the candles at the window. Briefly, he crosses himself, offers a quick prayer that is easily identified as an intercessionary prayer to Mary.. and the candle is lit once again. "I'm not going to start again until everyone has a chance to say hello, und ye greet them.. in case you are sick of hearing my voice." "Hey, Warren," Sam says warmly. He doesn't seem perturbed by the situation or the medical equipment. This kind of thing he knows about. He comes over and gives Warren's hand a squeeze. "We're gonna start thinking you don't like us if we don't hear from you soon, man." Jean comes over to the bed as well and leans in to put her hand, feather-light, on Warren's forehead. "Hello, Warren. It's Jean. I just want to..." She recoils and shakes her head, then puts her hand back in place. "Did any of you know about...? Did the Professor know or tell you what's happened to him? He wasn't... I didn't know it was this bad." She glares at them all accusingly, trying to defuse her own sense of guilt by spreading the blame. "And you just come in here acting as though nothing's wrong? You numbheaded... cookies? Lord of the Rings? Hey there, Warren?" Her eyes flare hot and her mind rolls outward to share with them what she sees. "You think that helps at all in the midst of this?" Warren doesn't answer at the exuberant greeting, just like he hasn't answered them before. The machines indicate that there is, indeed, brain activity, even at the greeting, but there is no movement from him. "Hey, War. Its me again," Bobby greets softly when he gets closer to the bed. "Sorry, no juicy details for you today. He's here," the cryokinetic tries to joke. "Professor just told me he was in a fight with some other powered people but didn't know anything specific," he explains to Jean. He then shoots her a glare. "Calm down. We're here to help, not fight," he says. Bobby being the responsible one still feels wrong to him. Kurt looks at Jean, yellow eyes attentive. "None of us have come in here as if nothing was wrong, Jean," he corrects quietly. "Und none of us are specialists.." He looks to Warren, nodding at Bobby. "It's just.." and for a moment, the blue fuzzy elf gasps, and turns about, catching the pictures that Jean sends.. "There is nothing I can do for that.." he lowers his voice and turns again to face Jean, and gestures to Warren. "Can you help him?" Nightmares can seem terribly real but most can usually wake from them. When one one can't, though, it's far more than a nightmare. This one isn't full of scary monsters or natural disasters or swarms of insects. Instead, this Nightmare takes place in New York City. It's a dream sort of New York...it's a little shinier, a little brighter than it is in reality. An ideal of Manhattan. And then there's Warren. Or, at least, it seems to be Warren as the man dressed like a vagrant has wings that look like they used to be white. He's shuffling along, everyone walking down the street avoiding him like the plague...or like there's some sort of invisible force-field preventing them from coming near. Of course, though, they can still see him and almost everyone looks horrified, disgusted, or starts pointing and laughing. And forget trying to fly above the cruel populace. His feet seem to be very heavy as he shuffles along. Not only is he poor, reviled, and unable to experience any contact, but the winged man is also grounded. The images Jean shares make Bobby tense. Jaw set and fist clenched, the air chills around him. Whoever did this to Warren is someone Bobby is never going to forgive. They're getting iced. Taking a deep breath to calm himself and stop chilling things, he turns his attention back to Warren and reaches out to squeeze a hand. "We'll get you outta there, buddy..." Mind, Kurt doesn't have a problem with what he's done so far. There could be the chance of breaking through, finding a way to interpose himself into this nightmare.. if they simply keep trying. But, having a telepath is a whole lot easier.. and the blue elf waits for the response. His friend doesn't go ignored, however, nor anyone else in the room. "There is nothing any of us can do.. we're not telepaths.. not like you." But there's got to be a portion of his best friend that knows they're there, that he hasn't been forgotten.. and are trying to break in. Sam's just as frustrated as Bobby. "Don't worry, we'll get him back out." He turns to Jean. "This is what he thinks is happening?" "Or how he sees his life," Jean snaps. "Either way, leaving him like this..." Something pops and crackles in her aura, the bedroom disappears entirely, and there they all are on the street in this Manhattan-Metropolis hybrid. They, like Warren, are cast in shadow, grey and dim. Kurt's fur is patchy, his back bowed, his eyes dull. Jean looks skeletal and bedraggled, her hair mixed with greasy red feathers, her fingers long like talons. Bobby is melting, perpetually, water pooling around his feet and running down his face like tears. Sam looks made of lead, heavy and dull except for his feet, which burn and mark ash into the sidewalk with every step. Someone leans on the horn as they speed by in a silvery car, a can of something thrown from the window strikes Warren. "Muties! Freaks!" Pedestrians duck into shops, murmuring and looking fearful. "Get gone back where you belong," a man yells, stepping out of his store armed with a broom. "Before I call the law on you!" Another look sent Jean's way when she snaps from Bobby. When they're suddenly in that cityscape, Bobby jumps. Sure, he knows none of them are really like this but its still a shock to suddenly see. "Dammit..." he trails off, shivering slightly. The man with the broom just gets an annoyed look before Bobby starts towards Warren. It only fitting that the only thing that can actually touch him is abuse. Warren shies away as the can hits him but there's no place to go and hide. No shadowy alleyways and he can't fly above it all. This is how Warren's been living, at least in his mind, for a month and there seems to be no way out. Every time he tries, he keeps on getting kicked back down. As he sees the others, it's unclear as to whether or not he recognizes them. The wings spread as if he wants to launch into the air to get away, but all that happens is that he stumbles forward -- to more laughter, cussing, and ridicule. Kurt jumps at the change, and for a moment, he's quite disoriented. Looking around, and at his friends, he can imagine that he's not looking all that much better. Does he teleport still? He takes a couple of steps to test his strength, his stamina, and finds that he's a little.. less than he is. Was.. could be. The sound of the car brings his attention around, and he leaps out of the way, a little slower, and lands a little less gracefully. "Mein Gott.." followed by, "Warren!" Sam tries to take off to speed up but he gets nowhere and the ground cracks under his feet. Every step means he needs to lift off the few inches he can--flying itself is a pipe-dream. "How did we..." He's not going to ask. This is no weirder than the rest of his days lately. "Warren!" Calling the law. In their homeworld that might mean the police. At worst, some kind of SWAT response team. Here, it's something else. A winged shadow, then another, blocks out the sun before a pair of gleaming silver men--living statues or advanced machines--with beautiful arching steel angel wings land on the sidewalk on either side of their little group. "A gathering of the unclean kind is prohibited by law within city limits," one of them says, the voice pouring from its unmoving mouth. "Dispersal of this unlawful assembly will proceed immediately. You will be removed to holding for processing and sterilization." Jean hisses when the silver angels land and her eyes glow red. A gesture of one hand and she sends one of them tumbling backward down the street. The other fires at her from its golden eyes. "Fly back to the comic shop you overgrown action figures," Bobby snaps at the silver men. When Jean attacks and gets attacked backk, Bobby reacts on reflex. He lifts a melty hand and tries to fire off a freezing blast or whatever he's going to get in this strange world of Warren's nightmare. Silver angels. Those are new. Warren looks over at his name and he flinches away...but the angels cause him to pause. It's only when their words are heard does he shake himself free and he looks to the others who called his name. "Don't attack them!" He might not be able to touch others, but he can at least call out to them. "Run!" Although finding a place to hide in this bright, sparkling city might be quite difficult. Kurt looks up, and his jaw opens as they come out of the sun.. and he tries to do that which he's done almost all his life.. teleport. He manages.. after a fashion.. only the moment he lands, it's a little more difficult to keep his feet, and he's winded, as if he's gone miles and miles.. and he's only gone a short distance. "Unclean.. sterilization?" Nightmare, indeed.. and 'run' actually sounds like the best advice. Still, he can't. Not if his friends are here.. and he teleports up, aiming for one of them.. if he just gets one, flips them over to throw their balance off.. and land? He'll be ahead of the game! Sam's temper surges when he sees the 'angels'. It's just so hard to move. He's trapped in his own skin, wrapped in metal that's slowly smothering him. He pushes himself toward the one Jean hit that's righting itself. At first he barely moves, it's laughable for someone who used to rip through walls. Without warning, his metal skin cracks and peels open. When Sam flies past Jean, he's all raw fire with batwings. He does wipe out the angel-machine that Jean only managed to send tumbling. Metallic feathers fly everywhere. Kurt lands on, startles, and unbalances the angel that Bobby just smacked with a wave of slush that begins to freeze to its limbs. The process is slow but the machine seems to be struggling. It spouts warnings about their impending executions for treason as it topples. "Warren, get us out of here." Jean races after him as best she can, reaching for him. "You have to wake up and get us out! More of them are coming." She looks panicked in a way that's rare for her. Another shadow passes across the sun, then a fourth. "They'll take us all if you don't wake up." Warren scuttles back away from Jean as that 'forcefield bubble' won't let anyone near. Not anyone who means well, at least. He looks confused for a moment before recognizing her through the nightmare-changes, "You! You don't even want me around! You're just as bad as they are!" he points to the silvery, winged patrol, "Go to Hell, Jean. Just because we look different doesn't mean we have to hide! It doesn't protect the kids you teach...it teaches them to be ashamed of what they are. How's that for Mutant-power, huh? You're teaching the next generation of us to be AFRAID!" "Then I die in good company.. und I die free," victory over one, but Kurt doesn't look pleased as he catches sight of the others.. and he looks to his friend. "Warren.. look.. we're all here with you. Now, help us get you out.. we are a team." He shakes his head and steps forward to reach for the winged mutant. "She brought us here, helping us to help you.. please. Put that aside, or we will all go down alone." "What the frost?!" Bobby exclaims as Sam goes bat out of hell, slipping on some of his own meltings and falling onto his rear. He stares and then glances down at himself. "If something goes chestburster on me..." he says, running a hand over his chest. And then he sees Warren and his reaction to Jean. Pushing himself to his feet, he steps towards them both. "Warren, c'mon man. Take us home. Yell at Jean later because we're here to help you now." Sam turns around and he's... on fire. Or made of it. His wings stretch and settle into their full span, his cloven hooves leave marks in the sidewalk as his feet did before. "Or we could stay," he offers, extending one hand to Warren. "Stay and make them all pay for everything they've done." Even as he speaks he shakes it off and then sounds more normal when he adds, "Just going home is good, Warren. We can fix things there." Jean's feathered hair rises like a crest and she turns from Warren to blast an angel as it lands. "I'm trying to keep you safe, you little ingrate. You spoiled, whining little... you can't just WANT things to be better!" She slams power out of her hands and blows an angel apart. "Even if you could, it wouldn't be right," she murmurs. "Home to what? Where even people who I thought were my friends don't want anything to do with me?" Warren glares again at Jean, his own wings bristling in anger. "Where every time I try to make things better you all shoot me down?" Like the silver-winged folk seem to want to do. He looks to Sam, his eyes wide at the new visage he has. "What happened to you?" The barrier doesn't yield for anyone to actually touch Warren even he wants it. "I -can't- get out of here! There's no way...I can't go inside, I can't fly...I can't get out!" Kurt's tired.. worn out. His frayed blue fuzz looks.. worn, and yellow eyes are drawn and tired. He takes a deep breath, "I'll try to come in.." He looks to Jean for confirmation, but they really don't have a great deal of time. "Move.. if you can." Sam can only hold out, "I hope that I can come in.." and with a soft *bamf*, he teleports, his destination.. in with his friend. "You aren't alone, Warren.. that is what they want." Bobby's been growing angry. He blasts one of those angels with more slush than he did before, more ice than water in that one. He waits to see if Kurt can get in, the water running down him moving a little slower. He's not going all 'One-Winged Angel' like Sam but its clear all the stress of the arguement is doing something to him anyway. Shifting one nightmare form slowly towards another maybe? Only time will tell and Bobby hopes they get out of there before that. Sam's skin hardens again, cooling to that same dull metal, though he gets a few shots off at the encroaching angels. His wings wither and blow away like smoke as he cools. Soon, he's leaden again, trapped and heavy, slogging his way over to Bobby's side to try and put up some kind of resistance. Jean just glows brighter, her feathers turning to flame and spreading. This is more like sun than the sulphurous fire that Sam burned with, it's as though she's lighting up from the inside. "We have to go," she says, her voice sonorous and strange. "Before my nightmare becomes the one in which we stay." The barrier just creates another...the nightmare won't let Warren be touched in any sort of sympathetic gesture. The nightmare has him totally alone. "You can't get out. There's no way to leave. I think that maybe if I could just walk through a door, but no one will let me in. I can't push my way in...they just beat me back. I can't fly...I can't get off the ground." He looks to Bobby and the others as they fight the silver patrol. "You should all leave. Teleport them out. I'm stuck." Kurt is getting frustrated by the fact that what he's been trying simply isn't working. He's uncertain how long Warren's been trying alone, but the winged mutant hasn't been trying together, however that may help. He's looking up at the angels coming in, knowing full well that soon enough, they'll not be able to stave off a concerted attack, and they'll all be.. stuck. "Warren.. you aren't. Who is 'they' in 'they beat you back'? I can still teleport.. it is who I am. You should fly.. it is who you are.. nothing more, nothing less.. but I cannot do this alone. None of us can. You have to stop staying 'can't' and try again.. with us." Bobby's getting colder, more frozen. He's just as worried about his nightmare joining in the fun as Jean is. Looking to Sam's approach, Bobby moves towards him. Hearing what Warren says, he stares. "Then screw whoever they are. You can't get through doors alone? We'll help you through them or just let you into ours. Can't get off the ground, we'll help you up. We all came here to help you so how about we all do what we used to when we were kids and couldn't find an exit from somewhere. We make one together." Sam nods at Bobby. He can get on board with that. "Make a doorway. I can do that much." He turns and locates a wall behind Warren, covered in anti-mutant graffiti. "I can make doorways like nobody's business." Sam closes his eyes and tries to remember what it felt like to fly the first time. The weight of the earth crushing him, the breathlessness, the terror... The ground cracks under his feet as he takes off. He's slow at first and then he roars past Warren and Kurt to open a hole in the wall behind them. The edges of the opening glow bright and he's gone from sight beyond it. "Something is wrong with that boy," Jean hisses, turning away from melting down an angel. "Go. Kurt, Bobby, get him through. I'll follow." "They!" Warren points to the doorways..."The people in the doorways. With brooms or guns or pipes or bats. I can't get inside no matter how hard I try!" And he's sure that's the way out of this place. Through a doorway or flying into the sky. "I can't fly here, Kurt. I can't get off the ground. I don't know if my feet are too heavy or my wings won't work..." he looks at the others as if considering their offer of help. The doubt that's weighed so heavily on his mind for the last months cause him to hesitate. But they're here, trying to help him and that does mean something. "We can try together..." is offered hesitantly, as if he's not really sure that they're actually going to help. Of course, when Sam bursts through the wall, he blinks with surprise. Well, it's not anything he would have been able to do on his own so he never actually thought about making his own door. He tried kicking open locked ones, but someone was always behind it. Kurt grins at the door, and he looks at Warren, a wide, sweeping bow given. "Time to go, mein freund.. so let's go.." He looks back at Sam and grins, the blue of his fur not looking quite so.. matted and frayed. "Bobby.. Perfect!" For Warren again, however, he shakes his head, "Then you go any way you can.. so let's go. It is the way we work. We make our own way, and we don't let anyone remain behind.." The sudden door makes Bobby stare and then smile. "Way to go Sam," he says. "Something we can agree on," he remarks to Jean. Warren gets a smile and Bobby gestures for him to go first. "After you, bro. And if any of them," he points at the people in doorways. "try to block you, we put them on ice." Warren moves as quickly as he can towards the new doorway. He hesitates a moment as if waiting to be blocked, but after a moment he musters up some determination. People do suddenly appear when he tries to go through, but rather than letting them get to him this time, he continues to push through, wings buffeting to push the people and their bats and brooms and pipes away! Kurt follows up behind his best friend, making sure Warren doesn't falter in moving through. It's.. disorienting again, to find himself back in Warren's room.. and he looks at his hands for a moment, blinking clear yellow eyes. It's not long, however, before the blue elf looks to the bed, checking on his friend. "Warren?" not to mention doing a quick headcount for the others. "Jean? Bobby? Sam?" Beat. "Everyone okay?" Following Warren, Bobby stays close to his friend. He helps push people out of the way. Once he's through the door and waking up in his own body, Bobby shakes his head. He's iced up, quickly shaking it off. "What a trip..." he trails off. "Guys?" he echos Kurt, hoping everyone is with them. Sam is looking baffled, checking himself out and shaking his head. "That was not okay," he mutters. "Really. Not." He looks over to Bobby. "Are you okay? Did that happen?" Jean is in the nightmare a moment longer, long enough for her wings to unfurl, but she throws herself through the doorway and back into her body before things can go too far. She's shaking and disconcerted enough to sink down onto Warren's bed, sitting beside him. She tries to cover her distress by reaching for his wrist to check his pulse. "Warren? Can you hear me?" Warren's pulse is rather fast, the monitor indicating such. But then his wings give a twitch before his eyes blink open. First they look at the ceiling as if he doesn't recognize it...but then they finally turn to look at the others there. There's another blink before he asks hoarsely, as his voice hasn't been used in a month, "Did that really happen?" There's a crash of a tray as the cookies are dropped at the doorway. Mrs. Worthington was just bringing them in when she heard Warren speak. She gives a soft cry before she rushes over to her son's side. Teary-eyed, she looks to Kurt, Jean, Sam, and Bobby, "Thank you! Oh, thank you! I knew if anyone could help, it would be you!" "But we're okay now," Kurt murmurs in answer to Sam and he looks back at the other X. It's Jean that he worries about next, and he searches before he exhales in a relieved sigh. One more.. and he reaches out for Jean, just to lay a hand on her. It's when Warren begins to come from his dreamfilled slumber that he can truly be relieved, and he takes a step forward to his friend, but steps out of the way for his mother to approach. "Welcome back, mein freund.. it has been too long. As for if it really happened? Yes und no.." "Clean up, aisle four," Bobby jokes as he pushes his hair back. He moves over to Sam, putting an arm around his shoulders. Warren gets a smile when he wakes up, Bobby reaching out to give him a little playful light shove. "Morning." "I'm real sorry you were stuck in that, Warren." Sam puts an arm around Bobby and hugs him a little, feeling as disconcerted as Jean looks right now. "Glad you're back. We missed you." "Yes, that was... I'll have to talk to the Professor about that. And about how you were able to get out, Sam, when I couldn't." Jean casts a look at Sam that suggests she blames him for the whole thing. "Mrs. Worthington, as soon as you've had some time with Warren, I'd like to move him to the mansion in order to check him out thoroughly." She gets up and shakes herself as though shedding water. "I'll be speaking to the Professor now. You can let me know when Warren is ready to leave," she says to the others. With that, she leaves them, chin up and back rigid with disapproval. "How long was I like that?" Warren then looks over as his mother sobs at his side. He glances at the medical equipment and the lines going into his arm, "What happened? Last I remember was being at the museum..." he trails off as Jean mentions wanting to bring him to the mansion. "I thought you didn't want me there? Because I'd endanger the students?" Bobby fully intends to talk to the Professor about Sam AND Jean himself. Her attitude as she leaves gets a tired look from Bobby. "Professor says you got into a fight there. And you've been stuck like this for too long," he says. He then sighs. "Warren? Can we just not do that arguement right now? Can we just be happy that you're safe and back with us?" Katherine places a hand on Warren's arm, "We'll worry about that later. I'm just so happy you're awake! I have to call your father..." and she quickly pulls out a cell phone to make the call. One of the house staff is busy picking up the cookies and another is moving to usher the others out of the room. "We should give them a little time," she says as one of the nurses rushes in to make sure that Warren's vital signs are all right. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs